


Heart's Desire

by IAmFraulein



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Happy Fluffy Things, Happy Solavallen, I Want Happy Things, Love, Romance, someone help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmFraulein/pseuds/IAmFraulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a collection of not-chronological Happy Solavallen fictions — because we need more of them in our lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> So.. I actually finished my first playthrough of Dragon Age Inquisition. I finished Trespasser too.. Dear God, the Solavallen feels are too real and too strong, I swear. So I had to get this all out in writing, especially when I just want to write something happy for this romance.
> 
> This would be where I'll post random but still, ever so fluffy and happy stories for Solavallen. Hoping I would not insert any angst or anything like that, though it might slip in a few times to add some flavor. Still, I hope you all will enjoy. I really appreciate any feedbacks and kudos!
> 
> Oh, also, this was inspired by this very wonderful artwork. Please do check her tumblr, because seriously.. so much talent and so much Solavallen goodness. Plot bunnies everywhere!
> 
> http://nanananananablr.tumblr.com/post/120236475074/teaching

Peaceful days had became scarce, especially with what had been happening across the whole continent. It seemed like there was never an end to rising problems in which the Inquisition had to investigate, solve and perhaps eradicate any danger to ensure the very safety of the people. It didn’t helped that they had to ensure their army to remain ever so vigilant and cautious ever since they lost Haven.

Once the war meeting was over, Lavellan finally exited from the room though not without wishing her advisors before she left. As much as the meetings became more tiresome, she felt fondness for her three advisors especially when they had their little bicker among themselves over which course of actions to take. Most of the time, it seemed like Leliana and Josephine liked to pick on Cullen a bit too much — though she couldn’t quite blame the two women.

Now granted with some time to herself, she couldn’t quite resist the idea on seeing one particular elf who taken the ground floor of the rotunda as his personal study room. She didn’t waste time to head to the very door.

He was painting again, she noticed. At one part of the wall, Solas situated himself upon a stool with a brush in his right hand, a wooden palette in the other as he painted steady colourful strokes along the surface.

This wasn’t the first time she had caught him working on a fresco though. Still, she remembered their conversation regarding about his work, especially when she wondered on the reason behind it. It wasn’t as if she didn’t appreciate his efforts despite on how she felt a tad embarrassed on him wanting to take such an initiative.

At her entry, Solas finally turned his attention to her and Lavellan was quick to apologize, “I’m sorry. I hope I’m not disturbing you?”

“Never, vhenan.” A wide smile spread on Solas’ face. “I was just wanting to start on this new fresco, you see. I’m still planning an initial idea within my head before I start.” Without needing to say a word, Solas only silently gestured with his hand and Lavellan was quick to draw another stool to take her place beside him.

“What are you going to paint this time?” Lavellan asked, curiosity gleaming in her eyes as she took a glance at the finished frescos Solas had done so far. The first fresco telling of the beginning of everything in fact — of the explosion at the Sacred Temple of Ashes along with the forming of the Breach. The second fresco had the symbol of the Inquisition painted in the middle, surrounded by painted wolves. The third was painted in memories of the Inquisition gaining the alliance with the mages, from what she could tell.

“I was thinking to paint on what had happened to Haven this time,” Solas responded though knowing full well on how the incident would always be something mournful to remember, “I do intend to have these frescos tell of the Inquisition’s tales.. As well as yours.”

“The tales of the Inquisitor, painted on these walls for many to see.. They better appreciate the artist’s handiwork too. He was rather mighty with a staff, and now with a brush,” Lavellan commented with a teasing tone within her voice, “You never cease to surprise me with your hidden talents, my love.”

Her comment caused his smile to turn into a knowing smirk. “I wanted to ask but.. Do you perhaps want to try, my heart?” Solas extended his utensils to her, surprising Lavellan by the offer. Before she could refuse however, her lover was quick to add, “I would had like your own touches to the fresco. Think of it as.. Adding something to my artwork. The painter’s artworks having a little touch from his or her lover.”

The negative answer never ever left from her lips — not when he had to look at her with so much adoration within his grayish blue eyes. Lavellan took both brush and palette from his hands but only to stare at the laid-out canvas of the wall before her. “... You’ll surely laugh at my attempt, ma’arlath.”

“I won’t. I promise.” And yet, his reassurance didn’t help that much.

Taking a deep breath, Lavellan decided to take the plunge. After dipping the tip of the brush into a chosen colour, she tried to make stable strokes upon the wall. It didn’t help on knowing that her lover was watching her movements and adding to her nervousness. “.. This is more difficult than it looks. You make it seem easy, ma vhenan.”

“It’s from experience. I like to paint whenever I had the chance.”

“Really? I thought you might had learn it all from the Fade from now,” she chuckled softly, but only barely. Her focus was mostly upon trying to paint a decent object from her attempt.

“Well, I did had some pointers and tips here and there. I can’t deny that,” Solas responded, tilting his head gently as he continued to watch her. Just like he had promised, he never did mentioned anything — even if perhaps his lover didn’t really had quite a talent in the painting department.

“... It looks silly, doesn’t it?” Her shoulders slumped in defeat though she gave a small laugh. “I wanted to paint something resembling Haven but, well.. Now we know I don’t have much of a talent in this. Also, you were going to laugh! I could hear it in your voice.”

That was more of an accusation really, though Lavellan had a playful smile on her lips. Before she could speak further, she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist and then a tug of her body to pull her closer to Solas. This time however, he moved her to sit upon his lap and his arms wrapped securely around her waist to keep her close. Instantly, any further thoughts were easily forgotten.

“Now, vhenan..” His soft, warm breath against the curve of her neck caused pleasant tingles to run across her skin. “I never break any promises I made. How cruel of you to think of me otherwise.”

He just knew on which buttons to push, especially to render her speechless. Even then, she couldn’t push her overwhelming urge and brought her lips to his in a firm kiss.

No matter how many times they had kissed, she couldn’t get quite enough of their shared kisses. And it was fortunate enough that Solas would always be eager to return the affection and even initiate some private embraces between them.

How his lips felt against her own. How he held her so closely to where it felt like he wanted their bodies to meld against each other. The way he would, at times, move his fingers into her hair and then to clutch the back of her head to keep her even closer.

She felt she could come undone with just his touches and his kisses alone. And truly, she would had allow him to if he ever wanted. Still, their kiss broke just as their need to breath came.

“.. You did that to distract me. You are despicable, my love.” She had to toss that comment out, though she would never refuse affection from him.

“Only when I want to be. You have to admit, it was rather effective.” That knowing smirk across his lips caused Lavellan to snicker gently, but she leaned forward again to press a loving kiss to his lips once again. Nevertheless, Lavellan repositioned herself to where she was now facing forward to the wall as their canvas and Solas’ arms came around her body; only to wrap his own fingers around her own; just as she kept hold upon the brush and the palette within hers. “But let me teach you the basics.. Perhaps you’ll become better within time. You are a fast learner after all.”

And with that, Solas taught Lavellan with his hand gently clutching her own. As they sat together within the rotunda, Lavellan leaned her back gently against Solas’ front and she felt him shifting himself to hook his chin over her shoulder as he taught further.

There were many who would had favor glory, especially in her current powerful position as the Inquisitor. Yet, all she wanted was to remain in this utter bliss of peaceful, loving moments with her beloved. Right now, with her being in his arms — she surely couldn’t think on where else she would want to be right now. She whispered out to him, "Vhenan?"

"Mhm?"

"I would like to do this more often. If possible."

Despite not being able to turn her head, she could easily imagine his smile widening at her very request. She didn't even need a verbal response, especially when he turned his head slightly to press his lips to the curve of her neck. Still, he responded, "Anything you desire, ma vhenan."


End file.
